Tenryū Arashiyama
Tenryū Arashiyama (嵐山天竜 Arashiyama Tenryū) is the son of the CEO of a foreign capital bonds company and student of Miyabigaoka High School. Appearance Tenryū is a slim teenage boy of roughly average height with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. Tenryū wears a white t-shirt underneath his open-coat Miyabigaoka uniform with a belt and the standard Miyabigaoka uniform pants. Personality Tenryū typically maintains a calm and cool attitude in most situations, introducing himself and Yi Hua Li with a sense of formality as well as stating his points in a matter-of-fact tone. In some cases, he also gives his fashion advice in such a tone, even if he's not has been asked for any. Upon seeing someone whom he identifies as a "raw diamond", Tenryū takes on a deranged state. Having seen one such girl, Suzuna Ayuzawa, Tenryū immediately took off his shirt, revealing his makeup set, and proceeded to chase her around the school despite interference from multiple students. Finally having caught Suzuna, Tenryū proceeded to change her appearance in a matter of moments, much to the surprise of everyone, showing his dedication to his craft, which his family has no part of. Plot Tenryū first appears alongside his fiancee Li Yi Hua at Seika High School, having followed Takumi there as part of Tora's plans to have them befriend him. Upon asking why Takumi Usui would go to such a place, he responds that he doesn't want to be with them. To prove they're following orders, a photo is taken of him and Li Yi being near Takumi. As soon as he begins giving advice on Li Yi's style, she tells him that they only need the photo, which he agrees to.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 7-9 Upon seeing Suzuna Ayuzawa, Tenryū goes into shock and reveals his makeup kit under his uniform. Calling her a "raw diamond", he tells her that her hair must be tied up to match her refreshing face and mentions various other aspects of her appearance. He suddenly asks if she can entrust herself entirely to him and chases after her as Misaki Ayuzawa tries to get her away.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 10-11 Misaki hands Suzuna to Shintani and tells him to protect her from Tenryū , as he tells her not to interfere as he continues chasing, asking for Suzuna's trust.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 12-14 Tenryū continues running through the school as the students carefully avoid him, mistaking him for a pervert.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 15 He is soon taken down by Misaki, who he calls another diamond, giving Suzuna the chance to escape.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 16 However, Tenryū continues the chase and pursues Suzuna, eventually catching her and locking himself and her inside a classroom.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 19-21 As everyone ponders what to do, Tenryū opens the door and reveals a new, changed Suzuna. When asked how he could do such a change so quickly, he responds that he's a top-notch artist as everyone asks Suzuna if she's OK, which she replies to in the affirmative, stating that Tenryū never wanted to hurt her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 22-23 As Tenryū continues to think of ways to improve Suzuna, Li Yi appears and apologizes to the students of Seika High for Tenryū's behavior.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 24 She soon reveals that she was once ugly but Tenryū made her pretty, and she's now his best masterpiece. Tenryū himself comments that next time he's near a raw diamond, he'll do more polishing.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 68, Page 27 Trivia *His last name, Arashiyama, means "storm mountain". *His first name, Tenryū, means "dragon's heaven". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students